Fallout: Detroit
Fallout: Detroit is a canon created by JesusKong333. Envisioned as a mod for Fallout 4 and a sequel to Fallout Tactics, it continues the story of the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, now based in post-War Detroit, also known as the Motor City Wasteland. It's a "someday" project that I "someday" hope to turn into a mod. In the meantime, I'm content to writing the stories of the world. Story The main story of Fallout: Detroit revolves around three major plot points: the Brotherhood's attempt to rebuild the Calculator, their human-machine hybrid computer; the brewing conflict between the Brotherhood and the locals of Detroit; and the machinations of Hannibal Crane and his Inquisitors, which has led to said conflict and will lead to much worse if left unchecked. The player is the Prisoner of Western Wayne Correctional Facility. Unknown to the player, the Prisoner is Test Subject 42, a brainwashed pawn in Hannibal Crane's game to pacify the wastes. The Prisoner is a sleeper agent whose sole purpose is to gather information against the local Resistance. After escaping Western Wayne Correctional, the Prisoner is It is up to the player to choose whether to follow through with their programming or to rebel against Hannibal Crane's control. Any personal backstory given to the Prisoner by the player can be attributed to programmed memories and facial reconstruction (the character creation menu) the Prisoner received before being admitted into the prison population. There are four major factions the Prisoner can choose to side with: the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, the Resistance, the Inquisitors, and the Circle of Steel. The Brotherhood of Steel wishes to rebuild the Calculator using Detroit's resources. The Resistance is tired of living under the Brotherhood's dominion and wishes them gone. Hannibal Crane and the Inquisitors plan to pacify the world and will destroy anyone standing in their way. The Circle of Steel is appalled at the actions of the Midwestern Brotherhood and has decided the chapter must be eliminated. It is possible for the Prisoner to side with more than one faction, resulting in many possible endings. However some combinations are impossible, i.e. siding with both the Inquisitors and Resistance. In addition to the major factions, the Prisoner must meet with and recruit a number of minor factions when working with the Brotherhood or the Resistance. The Resistance needs their numbers and their resources if they hope to push the Brotherhood out of Detroit. And the Brotherhood will need their support if they ever wish to truly call Detroit home. Setting Fallout: Detroit takes place in 2287, the same year as Fallout 4, in the area surrounding post-War Detroit now called the Motor City Wasteland. The world is influenced by many points in Detroit's history. Before the bombs fell, this Detroit resembled something between real-life Detroit in the 1960s, perhaps Detroit's "golden age", and the 1940s, when automotive factories were converted to assist with the war effort. Many companies called Detroit home, such as Chryslus and Sugar Bombs Cereal, based on real-life counterparts Ford/GM/Chrysler and Kellogg's. Since everyone knows Detroit mostly for its automotive ties, there are a number of locations that represent those ties. But also included are plenty of other things Detroit and Michigan are known for, including pop cultural references like Robocop and 8 Mile. Since Detroit is on the border with Canada, the setting also includes the southwestern tip of Ontario. The tensions after the Canadian Annexation led to much of southern Ontario being locked down by the U.S. military. Army bases dot the area, watchtowers and barb wire fences line the beaches, and military checkpoints were established at border crossings. However, there is evidence of the Canadian Resistance's attempts to strike back, both before and after the War. Also, there is a significant portion of Ontario that is highly irradiated, Fallout: Detroit's version of the Glowing Sea, caused by Project: Aegis, a program undertaken by the military that basically used Canada as a big shield during the Great War. There is no source of FEV in the Motor City Wasteland, and the remnants of the Master's Army never reached Detroit because of the actions of the Midwestern Brotherhood during Fallout: Tactics. As such, super mutants were almost unheard of in the Motor City Wasteland until the Brotherhood arrived with super mutants in their ranks. Gameplay One special feature of Fallout: Detroit is the prevalence of "squad missions" when working for any of the main factions and a handful of the minor factions. Squad missions are meant to be a nod to Fallout Tactics, Fallout: Detroit's predecessor. In a squad mission, the Prisoner is given 3 to 5 temporary followers and sent to clear out a high-level area. It is up to the player to safely guide the squad through the quest and the result of the mission varies depending on how much of your squad survives. For example, you'll get better results (loot, XP, reputation) if the whole squad survives than if the whole squad dies. Category:Fallout: Detroit